Jake Long and the Evils of Hippie Burger
by YFWE
Summary: What happens when a new fast food restaurant goes in next to Grandpa's shop? Well, guess you'll have to read to find out. I can tell you something there's no drive thru. Poll inside!


Yeah. I'm back. Throw confetti or somethin'. Many of you (if any are reading) are probably thinking, "Damn, he's such a procrastinator! Another fic? Why don't you go finish Dragon in Paradise?" Well... I probably will after I'm done with this. Maybe. I have a question to ask you guys about that after this one's done.

Ok, background. This is another prologue to a fic I'll be doing this summer. And this one, unlike the other two, will be more like Dragon in Paradise- in terms of overall randomness and humor. So, hope you like the preview. Here it is.

Jake Long and the Evils of Hippie Burger

YFWE

Prologue

"_Tired of all those fattening Big Macs over at Mickey D's? Fed up with Wendy's pick-up window being open late, but just not late enough?"_

"_Are you tired of going to Wienerschnitzel, when you try to write a check there but can't figure out how to spell it? Are you sick of the pizzerias on every other corner?"_

"_Well, say no more, 'cause there's a new place in town that'll totally leave you speechless!"_

The camera panned out to a bustling fast food restaurant, and then to a man wearing lightly shaded glasses and clothes that definitely weren't in style anymore.

"_Hello, dudes, and welcome! I am your groovy host, Dave David, and this...", _he waved his arms at the scenes behind him, "_Is Hippie Burger!"_

"_Resurrected from the bankrupt remains of Hardee's, I loved hippies and burgers so much, I bought the company!_"

The camera moved to the sales counter. "_Here at Hipp_ie _Burger, we sell only the finest in hamburgers_ _and other great fast food items! While we do not feature a drive thru, we feature friendly workers and even friendlier delivery service to anywhere in New York City!"_

"_So if you're looking for great new food, let me hear you say this s— is bananas and we'll see you soon!" _The logo was then shown, "_Hippie Burger- Groovy- and the food's not bad, either. Coming soon to this area location!"_

"So... another one of America's attempts to bring me to the fast food places of the world! Well they won't take me alive, I tell you! Never!" Grandpa turned off the TV and turned toward Jake, "You must not rot your mind watching the television. We must continue our dragon training, for we never know when the Huntsclan may strike next."

But Jake wasn't listening, "G! Turn that back on! Quick!"

"No! We are beginning your dragon training..."

"Then I'll turn it on myself!", Jake moved approximately two feet over to the TV dial and turned it back on. There was the last seconds of the commercial. And then it switched to a Godfather's Pizza commercial.

"Okay, your commercialis over. Now let us leave. We will be visiting Bernie's Boom Shack in the market today."

"Yo, Gramps! Didn't something seem a little strange with that commercial? Say... the place's address?"

"I did not see the address. What was it?"

"867 Pierce Rd."

"Er... okay. Do you want to go by that place on our way or something?", asked Grandpa.

"Wow... you really ARE oblivious to your surroundings. I said 867 Pierce Rd., right?", Jake shook his head.

Grandpa nodded.

"Where do you live? What's the shop's address?"

"... 866 Pierce Rd. Why is... oh, I get it!"

"Yeah", Jake was relieved that Grandpa finally got it, "This place is going in right next to us."

Their very intelligent conversation was interrupted with a loud engine rumbling sound outside. They ran outside. A large semi truck was parked in the middle of the road, blocking traffic. And now people were rushing stuff off the truck inside to next door.

There, standing outside watching the people taking the restaurant equipment in, was Dave David. From the commercial. Only he know looked like a normal, 2000's person.

When he saw the two coming, he must've immediately knew they were from the area, and outstretched his arms in a welcome manner, "Ah, you must be Lao Shei! I am Dave David!" He looked at the building, "Isn't it beautiful? Hippie Burger will go on the map as the 'grooviest' place in New York! And we're accepting job applications now!", he turned to Jake, "The place should be open in about a week! How about it?"

"Um... I kinda already have a job", Jake stuttered, referring to his duty as the American Dragon.

"Well... suit yourselves. See you around!" And he walked away to help put up Hippie Burger's enormous sign.

"Jake... this is not good. I have a feeling.", Grandpa shook his head.

"Why? Wouldn't this place being open help your business?"

"It could... I just have a feeling..."

END PROLOGUE

Ladies and gentlemen, it has yet to get crazy yet! But look for it soon! Now, about that question I wanted to ask:

What would you guys rather have- 1. I finish Dragon in Paradise and then update "Ordinary", "Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of", and this one simultaneously.

2. Finish DIP and then do these fics in a certain order (If this is your choice, say in what order)

or, 3. Update all four unfinished fics simultaneously. Please reply, I need your feedback! Thanks!

Pity a tonto,

YFWE


End file.
